The present invention relates to a new and improved suture anchor and more specifically to a suture anchor which is capable of expanding in a patient's body to enable the anchor to withstand relatively large pull-out forces.
Anchors are commonly utilized to retain sutures in a patient's body. The anchors have previously been formed of metal, such as stainless steel or titanium. In addition, anchors have been formed of biodegradable materials. These known anchors have relied upon mechanical interlocks between the body tissue and the anchor to retain the anchor in place against the influence of forces transmitted through the suture to the anchor. It has previously been suggested to construct anchors in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,359; 5,403,348; 5,203,787; 5,046,513; and 5,041,129. In addition, an anchor formed of body tissue is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/626,393 filed Mar. 29, 1996 filed by Peter M. Bonutti and entitled "Suture Anchor".